


You break into my house at 3:00 am cause WHY?!?

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: ZOMBIES extended [1]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: #NOSLEEP, Addison gets no sleep, Alpha - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, No Wyatt appearance only mentions, Or Is It?, Reverting, Storms, Struggling to regress back to normal, This is gay as hell, Willa Lykensen Is Scared of Storms, Willa Lykensen is afraid of Storms, Williza, basically Willa is a gay distaster, break-in, busts through Addisons window like a badass, fear of thunder, no Eliza appearance only TONS of mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: So this was suggested by whatevenisyourdeal !Basically they liked an idea I threw out while complimenting THEIR work.It’s ironic yesBut they came begging for me to do it on tumblr and I never say no to a prompt. UNLESS ITS SMUT GUYSI REFUSE.So basically Willa breaks into Addisons window at 3:00 am and scared the shit out of her only to reveal she’s the biggest gay panic to ever live in this world an Den just realized she had a crush on Eliza.Have fun I guess *shrugs
Relationships: Willa Lykensen & Addison Wells, Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie
Series: ZOMBIES extended [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668463
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	You break into my house at 3:00 am cause WHY?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatevenisyourdeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatevenisyourdeal/gifts).



> Yoooo for whatevenisyourdeal 
> 
> I tried 
> 
> Seriously u can hate me if it’s bad

It was a dark and stormy, but otherwise peaceful night in Seabrook.

Kids were tucked in warm and snuggled,

Adults laughed as they fell asleep with their loved ones.

And teenagers welcomed what they lacked severely, Sleep.

And only one break in was happening!

Wait wha-

BREAK-IN???

Let’s take a look at that.

Ahh, it’s the Wells house.

A normally quiet, exactly the same as the rest house.

A mayor, and her husband.

And their totally awesome REBELLIOUS daughter .

Addison Wells was sleeping contently, dreaming of when Zombies and Werewolf’s could live in peace and harmony. And of course, spending her live with a special someone.

She was just about to Lean in for a kiss, when a large crash woke the girl up.

“Huh? -What?” Addison spoke, half still asleep, her reactions severely delayed.

She glanced wearily at the clock to see it flash, almost tauntingly, 3:00 am o clock.

She groaned slightly and went to go back to bed when she caught a glimpse of the window and Screamed.

A large shadowy figure stood on the windowsill, one leg entering the room and the other braced on the Sil,

The figure was soaking wet, and had large claws, waiting to be ripped into flesh. Pearly fangs hung dauntingly from the persons jowls, and the lightning crashing behind them, illuminating the persons figure.

Addison sniffed the air slightly, and paused to try and clear her thoughts when it smelled familiar.

Earth.

Rain

Dirt

Flowers

And really expensive Conditioner????

“Addison, I think I’m in Trouble.” The slightly feminine sultry voice growled.

And It finally clicked.

Their stood Willa, the Alpha of all the Werewolf’s. On her windowsill, in all her dominating (and now, slightly wet,) Wolf glory.

“W-Willa?!” Addison shrieked, still in the corner of her bed, sheets pulled to her chest.

“W-what are you even doing here?! ITS 3:00 am! And you BROKE INTO MY HOUSE?!” She squealed out.

The werewolf still did not move. But shrugged apologetically.

“I tried scraping like last time. You didn’t wake up.” She commented.

It took Addison a few seconds to comprehend what she meant. 

“Waif you left ANOTHER claw mark on my house? My parents were furious last time!” She panicked.

“Oh don’t be such a worry wolf! you can paint over it or whatever.” She snarked with a wave of her clawed hand.

Another crash of thunder sounded, causing the Werewolf to jerk slightly. And Addison vaguely remembered in the back of her tired brain, Wynter mentioning that some wolfs had a fear of It.

It was pretty common, along with Silver, Ticks, and rabies.

Brain finally clear of all grogginess, Addison quickly got out of bed and flicked on the light switch.

Gone was the terrifying posterior, and daunting looking shadows, and in its place, was a shaking 15 year old Werewolf with a closeted fear of thunder.

“Willa! You must be freezing!” Addison worried. She ran to the closet and grabbed a towel and warm blanket. 

Throwing the towel to the Alpha, she caught it in one hand, and wiped her face off.

Then, she shook her head violently causing her hair to fling back and forth, letting loose a light spray of water droplets on the walls and floor, Addison cringed but said nothing.

This was how the Wolves did stuff, who was she to call them wrong or disorderly.

Somehow Willas hair looked completely normal. Possibly even better then before.  
It must have been a wolf thing.

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, she observed the wolf with a curious look. 

Willa had thrown the towel haphazardly on the floor, and grabbed the blanket she had offered. Giving it a look down, in one quick motion it was wrapped around her shoulders. Wrapping herself thoroughly, Addison resisted the urge to coo at the wolf.

What? She looked like a little burritoed puppy dog!!! It was adorable!

Though she know if she said that out loud it would be the last thing she ever said.

“So Wil, what’s up?” She questioned softly. Willa looked up, as if she just remembered she wasn’t alone.

“W-well I um. I’m kinda in a bit of trouble.” She repeated, albeit a bit hesitantly.

“Well what do you mean by trouble? How does it rank on the scale from danger factor.” Addison proposed, sensing the girls hesitance to the subject.

“I think it’s the worst kinda of trouble their is.” The werewolf admitted solemnly.

Addison shook her head in concern.

“Willa, is someone threatening to hurt you?!” She questioned seriously.

Willas eyes widened.

“What?! No! And heck I’m a werewolf! I can take anyone!” She shot back, her teeth bared. 

*CRASH

“Eep!” Willa whimpered. Jumping about a foot. Upon realizing her leadership had been so bluntly shot down, she blushed heavily. Refusing to make eye contact with Addison.

“Hey, hey it’s ok Wil,” Addison immediately stated, she plopped down next to the Werewolf. Reaching a hand out, she placed it on her shoulder in what she hoped to be a comforting manner.

Willa stubbornly shrugged it off.

Addison waited for the next crash of thunder to come.

And when it did, Willa jumped once again, but this time when she landed, she did so in Addisons awaiting arms.

She struggled to break of the embrace but she wouldn’t relent.

“Shh, it’s ok. Just let me hold you. It’s ok to be afraid.” Addison whispered. 

Willa grumbled something about ‘Alphas aren’t allowed to be afraid’ when her adrenaline finally ran its course. And she collapsed in Addisons arms.

“Their ya go. It’s ok. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Addison stated. Stroking the werewolf’s soft mane of hair soothingly.

“Ya screw that. This is so humiliating.” Willa whined, absolutely humiliated. She crossed her arms in a pout.

Addison found this adorable and just patted her head lightly in response.  
Causing her to scowl intensely.

“It really isn’t. Everyone’s afraid of something once you think about it.” She continued. Making sure to talk in a neutral tone, if Willa picked up on her trying to coddle or baby her, she’d probably just leave and never come back.

“Really as if! You and Zed with ur ‘were gonna go out and change the world’ attitude.” Willa snarked. 

“Me and Zed are afraid of things!” Addison mock gasped. 

“I absolutely detest Spiders,” she leaned in close to Willas ear ,” and you didn’t hear this from me. But he particularly doesn’t like Clowns.”

Willa snickered lightly.

“Clowns!? That’s hilarious.” 

“It’s true.” Addison mused.

Willa finally seemed at ease in Addisons embrace, so she decided to change the subject.

“So... why are you here. No ones gonna hurt you, but your in danger? Can you elaborate on that?” 

Willa tensed. But nodded uneasily.

“I-uh. I’m in trouble. But not in danger.” Willa stumbled over her words. 

“I-um... she, uh. I can’t but-, um.” She stuttered. 

“Hold on did you say ,she? I thought you said no one was hurting you?” Concern quickly spread through the white haired girl.

“No! No one is hurting me!” Willa clarified frantically.

“At least not intentionally.” She muttered as an afterthought. Addison quirked an eyebrow.

“Who’s this mystery person?” 

“You actually know her.” Willa admitted.

“Oh do I?” The human replied, the suspense was killing her.

*CRASH

“AWOO!” Willa instinctively howled. Addison braced her, hugging tighter.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Your safe I’m here.” She whispered immediately into the Wolfs ear.

Willa nodded frantically. Hands clutching the blanket wrapped around her tightly.

“It’s Eliza.” She gasped out between breaths.

“What?”

“It’s Eliza who’s the problem.” She repeated. 

Addison was stunned. Eliza Zambie was one of her best friends. She fought for Zombie rights daily. And could literally arrange a protest in minutes.

“Wha-how? What did Eliza do to you?!” She demanded.

“She didn’t do anything wrong besides be herself.” Willa whispered. 

“Ok, you lost me.” Addison monotoned.

“When I see Eliza. My Wolf Instincts are somehow heightened, and dulled. When she talked to me. My mouth goes dry and I can barely think. When I look at her rose rimmed eyes, I panic and flee the area. But deep down. I want to stay. All in all. I think I know what’s happening. And that’s why I’m in trouble.” Willa rambled softly . 

Addison blinked tiredly, and processed the info.

“Willa,” she started slowly , “Willa you have a crush on Eliza?” She questioned the statement. Almost confirming it.

Willa nodded numbly.

“YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AT 3:00 am BECAUSE YOU REALIZED HOW MUCH OF A GAY PANIC YOU ARE?!” She screeched angrily. Willa flinched and flung her hands over her ears.

“Sorry! I didn’t know who else to go to!” She rushed out.

“What about THE ENTIRE PACK YOU LEAD?! Or idk, YOUR TWIN BROTHER? Or even YOUR BEST FRIEND?!” Addison continued to rant. But still never letting go of the Alpha. It’s not like she hated her.

“Th-the pack can’t see me as weak. I’f they did they wouldn’t allow me to be alpha.” Willa whimpered.

“And I couldn’t tell Wyatt. He’d hold it against me for the rest of my life, and Wynter, bless her wolf soul, can not keep a secret for the life of her. She’s always to overdramatic about it.” She explained. Thinking Addison was mad at her, she made to move. But the Human kept her grip on the Wolf. She just wasn’t one to get mad for long.

“I guess I understand your problem. I mean. I can’t imagine leading an entire pack.” Addison pondered thoughtfully.

“It’s great. It’s my job. I’m the Alpha. I’m the leader. I’m the one to trust.” Willa immediately stated. But Addison could see clearly through the front she put up.

“But?” She pried gently.

“But..., it’s also hard. Really really hard. Sometimes I don’t to be the one in charge. When it comes to life threatening decisions. I make the choice I think is best for the pack. And then that’s our only option. If it fails...if I Fail...” she trailed off, looking about ten years older then she was, and mentally exhausted. Tears must have welled in her eyes because she angrily scrubbed at them with her balled fists.

*CRASH

“Aw-oo!” 

another crack sounded through the room, followed by a broken sounding howl. And the older persona was gone and replaced by a scared teenager.

Addison felt heartbroken. She never knew all the pain Willa had to go through at a daily bases. She shouldn’t have to go through this at such a young age.

She hugged Willa tight to her chest and prayed this was enough for now to show she had people their for her. People she didn’t have to regulate herself into the leader for. People she could be vulnerable around.

“It’s ok,” she soothed, “ your safe here, your safe in my arms. Nothings gonna hurt you.”

Willa scrunched her eyes tight, and waiting out the pounding of her heart.

“Say something. Talk about something, distract me.” She breath out. Needing to focus on something - Anything - that wasn’t horrible memories or her irregular heartbeat.

Addison nodded.

“Ok, um, so What’s the Problem with you and Eliza?” She quickly asked.

“I-um. I l-like her. She so amazing and b-beautiful,” the werewolf blushed, “and I don’t know what to do about these feelings I’m having.”

“Well,” Addison started, “for a start, you gotta accept that you have a crush on Eliza.” 

“Alphas don’t have crushes.” Willa immediately stated.

“Well right now, your pack isn’t here. So you aren’t the alpha of anyone. Your just Willa. Willa Lykensen. What does Willa Lykensen feel?” The human reasoned.

“What do I feel?” The werewolf choked out. It had been a long time since she’d even thought those words, nevertheless say them.

“Ya wil, you are your own wolf. Being alpha shouldn’t strip you of a life!” She exclaimed. Willa nodded slowly. Taking this big of information in.

“Will-... I, I think I have a crush on Eliza.  
No- I DO have a crush on Eliza. Ok wow. Oh um, What do I do now?” She questioned. 

“Well 1. Good job for acknowledging it. And 2. Just ask her out!” Addison cheered.

“What? NO! I can’t ask her out!! Alphas aren’t allowed to have relationships! I thought you were gonna tell me how to get rid of this ‘Crush!’” Willa exclaimed nervously. While Addisons has dropped. 

“Alphas can’t have Relationships? But your 15?!” She repeated in astonishment.

She felt Willa deflate in her arms.

“Ya... I know. It’s a horrible rule. But no Alpha has ever had one before. Its a right of way.” She admitted softly. But something in the way she phrased it stood out to Addison.

“Wait, no ones ever had one before? That means Alphas CAN have relationships?! It’s just never been done!” She asked.

“Well ya? I guess. But no one has ever had one before.”

“Well then be the first!” The human pressed eagerly.

“What?! No! I couldn’t do that!” Willa exclaimed in shock.

“Yes you can! You really like Eliza right?” The white haired girl questioned .

“Yes...”

“Then you should be able to ask her out! Be the first! Show your pack it’s ok to have relationships!”

“I don’t know Addy...” Willa replied with hesitance.

“I don’t even know how to ask someone out! Asking girls out in the Den was never a thing I did! Wyatt, yes. He was a ladies Wolf. But I mainly just turned down all the Male wolves who wanted to Mate with me. Ew. Most male Wolves can act more like Pigs then Wolfs if you know what I mean.”  
She scrunched her nose up at the thought of it.

“Sadly, yes I do. It’s called Male hormones going crazy!” Addison agreed with a chuckle.

Willa let out a small laugh, prompting a smile from Addison.

*CRACK

“AWOO!”

Willa jerked violently, And Addison almost lost her grip. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok. Your ok. Your safe. Your good.” She was quick to soothe. Squeezing the werewolf tightly.

“I-if the pack ever found out about this...” Willa trailed off ashamed. Addison pressed a *TOTALLY PLATONIC AND NOT FEMSLASH ROMANTIC IN ANY WAY* kiss to the werewolf’s forehead. Quelling the Alphas nerves.

“They won’t find out. I got your back Wil.” Addison promised.

“If Eliza ever found out about this...!” Willa spoke, feeling absolutely mortified at the thought.

“If Eliza found out she would probably just react like I did. And ultra concerned friend. She always helps out Bonzo when he gets spooked by fire.” She made sure to clear up. Eliza was in no way, mean or cruel.

“Do you really think Eliza would want to go out with , me? “ Willa spoke in a soft self-conscious voice.

Addison nodded her head emphatically.

“I really do Wil! Your amazing! And a Alpha , no less. Elizas super gay, and she seems to always want to start conversations when your around. I really think she’d say yes if you asked!” She encouraged.

Willa took this information in, and nodded accordingly.

“Thanks Addison. That really helped.” She replied softly. 

“Of course. Your my friend. I’d do anything to help you!” She stated immediately.

“Oh, Um, also, sorry about waking you up, at like 3:00 am. Wolfs have crazy sleep schedules so we don’t fully grasp how much you humans need it.” She apologized guilty.

“It’s totally ok! My door is always open for you guys!.... please don’t take that literally. As much as I love you.  
I can’t wake up at 3 something on a daily occurrence.” She quickly added.

Willa nodded in agreement.

“Ok. Deal!” 

The conversation was seemingly over, and Willas problem was seemingly solved. But yet, the Wolf did not move.

“Um...Addy?” Willa asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Ya Wil?” 

“Do-Do you think you could hold me until the storm passes?” She questioned, embarrassment and vulnerability tinging her cheeks.

Addison smile warmly at this.

“Of course Willa. As long as you need me to.” 

And so Willa was able to relax fully in the safety of her friends arms. Relieved knowing that she did not have to brace this storm alone. And in the future, if she ever had a problem. She could always go to Addison.

\- Just not at 3:00 am!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO HOW U LIKE THIS MEH PEEPS????
> 
> Hope u liked that Whatevenisyourdeal!!!!
> 
> I’m always open to prompts and ideas so if any of you guys want me to write something I Definitely will!!!!
> 
> Comment what you thought about it below!


End file.
